Snow
by mizu99
Summary: Will your heart last long or not? ONE-SHOT! Contains character death....


Snow

**Snow**

Summary: Will your heart last long or not? ONE-SHOT

_It comes down in tiny flakes and melts later in the season…_

Konoha a safe and bustling place with two shinobi's walking down the streets.

"Ne, Sasuke let's get ramen!" One said.

"Che... Dobe that's unhealthy for you. Let's eat something else for a change." The other answered.

The other pouted cutely at the older one who just chuckled.

"Alright let's go." He grabbed the younger one's hand.

_Time will pass on…_

Naruto woke up in his bed looking outside from his window. Only wearing boxers he got up fixing himself. His body felt weary every step. Walking to the bathroom he took a nice shower cooling him off. The door bell rang and Naruto came out of the shower wiping him. Wrapping his body with an orange robe he answered the door.

"Hello Naruto!" The person greeted.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted back.

"Did you eat anything yet?" She asked.

"No I just woke up."

"Oh, okay so what do you want to eat?" Sakura saw the fridge.

"I like ramen." He smiled.

Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"Naruto that's unhealthy for you. Let's eat something else for a change." She told not noticing the shocked expression appeared on Naruto's face.

"Naruto?" Sakura turned to face him.

"Naruto replaced the shocked expression with a smile.

"Alright let's eat something else." He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay I'll go makes something while you put on some clothes." Naruto nodded going to his room.

Once hearing the door of Naruto's room closed Sakura made a sad smile. Being a ninja she knew of Naruto's shocked reaction.

"I guess I hit the nail on this one." She told herself quickly making breakfast.

-Naruto-

He took off his towel putting on a set of clothes. Looking at the mirror he saw his body on how skinny it looks. His eyes dulled and paled he puts on his ninja pouch leaving his room. He saw Sakura put plates on the table looking up at him with a smile.

"Come on let's eat." She told.

"Okay!" Both shinobi's ate breakfast quietly.

Feeling stuffed both felt content with the food.

"Let's get going or else we'll be late." Sakura cleaned the table up quickly.

"Sure thing." Naruto got up leaving.

He wore only a non-sleeve black shirt with baggy pants colored black. His shirt was a turtle neck and his ninja pouch hanged from his waist. He and Sakura wear black combat shoes as they left Naruto's apartment. Arriving at the bridge they see Kakashi with Yamamoto and Sai. Sakura happily greeted them with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei you're early!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hehe I guess things went well this time."

"Uh-huh." Naruto huffed.

"Well we got no missions so you three hang out!"

"Alright!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sai kept silent while Naruto looked away. Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sai running off.

"Do you think he will last a little longer?" Copy ninja asked.

"Who?"

"Naruto… Do you think he will last?"

"Who knows Kakashi who knows?" Both ninjas left each other to their own business.

Kakashi with Icha-Icha book and Yamamoto with who knows what he does.

_Changes will always happen._

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmph dobe… What you want?"

"I want to go home… I'm tired." Naruto whined yawning afterwards.

"I'm tired too lets go home." The raven also yawned.

"Alright!" The blonde grabbed the hand as they both ran to Naruto's place.

_I want to spend time with you._

"Sakura!" Sai called out.

"Yes… What you want?" She turned to face the pale boy.

"Let's go home… It's late." Sai yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm tired too let's go home." Covering her mouth she turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto?" The blonde faced her.

"Yes… Sakura?" He tried to smile.

The other two shinobi's looked at Naruto with suspicion. Naruto smiled and told he would go home to sleep.

-Naruto's home-

He entered the apartment feeling tired for some reason. Taking off his shoes he looked up around the house. Feeling the atmosphere tense he calls out someone's name.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke where are you?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke!" He looked around frantically.

"Sasuke are you there?"

"Sasuke…" Landing in the bedroom his legs gave under him.

"Sasuk-"He collapsed.

_Where are you?_

"Sasuke." The blonde groaned in his bed.

"Naruto don't move." Sasuke placed a wet towel on his forehead.

"Sasuke…" He moaned.

"Shh, go get some sleep." He softly touches Naruto's cheek.

"I'm tired Sasuke… What's wrong with me?" Naruto covered his eyes wincing from the sunlight.

"It seems you have flu so just sleep alright. I'll get you some soup." Sasuke left the room.

Naruto coughed slightly rubbing his throat. Sasuke came back holding a tray of soup with some water and medicine. Placing the tray aside Sasuke helped Naruto up. Naruto grimaced coughing.

"Here drink some." He gave Naruto some water.

"Uh, Sasuke it hurts."

"I know Naruto. But you'll be alright."

"Huh, Sasuke?" He felt better all of a sudden.

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke walked away.

"Sasuke!!"

_I miss you._

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled.

He looked around the room seeing it was white walls and ceilings.

"What? Where am I?" He turned to see Sakura.

Tears came down her eyes with them being bloodshot red. She hugged Naruto immediately careful of the IV. Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm so worried about you!" She cried.

"Wha-"

"You've been asleep for 2 days Naruto." A blonde woman walked in.

"2 days?"

"Yes 2 days." Sakura answered.

"Oh okay but now I'm alright." Naruto said happily.

"No you're not!" Sakura cried.

"But Sakura look I'm…" He stopped.

"It's been a year Naruto." Sakura reminded.

"Huh of what? He'll come back soon… Maybe tomorrow or later in the year!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto." Her face was worried.

"Let's get you out gaki." Tsunade told.

Naruto stood up from the bed as he changed his clothes. While Naruto was changing Sakura and Tsunade had a conversation.

"How long will he last?" The pink haired asked.

"Who knows…? It's almost a year; tomorrow will be his death anniversary." Tsunade explained.

"Yes… On October 10th…. He left us on Naruto's birthday." Small droplets fell form her eyes.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Naruto puts on his shirt.

"Uh… No reason. Just happy you woke up." She wiped her tears.

"Okay well baa-chan I'll go home." Naruto told leaving.

"See you later." Tsunade waved Naruto off.

"Bye." Naruto left the room closing the door.

Sakura started crying while Tsunade held her.

"Let's hope he'll move on." Sakura nodded.

"Come on." Sakura and Tsunade left to their daily duties.

-Naruto-

He entered his home with a queasy feeling to his stomach.

"Sasuke will be here." He told himself.

"He might be on a mission of some sort."

His heart didn't agree with him. Getting up and moving to the bedroom as he quickly held the sheets.

"It doesn't smell like Sasuke anymore. I guess he'll come back." Naruto went to sleep.

_What's a dream? What's reality?_

"Sasuke…" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Dobe… I'm back from a mission." He answered to Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto answered.

"What's the mission?" He asked.

"The usual… Just kill S-Class ninja's…." He kissed Naruto.

"I'm tired." Sasuke yawned.

"But you wouldn't mind to have you know love with me." Naruto blushed.

"Nope not at all." He gave a deep kiss to Naruto.

Both had a fierce tongue battle making Sasuke win it.

"Dobe, take off." He pointed at Naruto's clothes.

"You too." Sasuke nodded.

Both boys' take off their clothes as Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck making a hickey. Naruto moaned from the touch while Sasuke teased Naruto's cock.

"Sasuke… Please stop –ah- teasing." Naruto told.

"Alright." He went down sucking Naruto.

He grabbed a lube from who knows where covering his fingers with it.

"Here I go." He warned Naruto as he inserted his fingers in Naruto's hole.

Naruto gasped while Sasuke stretched him out. He looked up at Naruto who nodded saying he was ready. Sasuke pushed himself inside Naruto who yelped in pleasure because Sasuke hits the spot.

"Ah!" Naruto covered his mouth.

Sasuke pulled himself out hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Ah, more! Harder!" He told Sasuke who obliged.

"Faster! Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke kept thrusting as he pumped Naruto who gasped in surprise.

"Sasuke no fair!" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto…" Sasuke felt he was about to cum.

Sa-ah-ke I'm about to cum!" Naruto grabbed the sheets.

"Me too." Sasuke kept thrusting as both released.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto who closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Don't leave me alone." Naruto said while Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"I will never leave you." He told closing his eyes.

The next day Naruto wakes up not seeing Sasuke.

_Things don't go as you like it to be._

Sakura knocked on his door. Naruto was in the bathroom putting on some clothes. He walked out of the bathroom while combing his hair. He opened the door seeing Sakura who wore a black dress holding two roses.

"Sakura why are you we-"He was stopped by Sakura.

"Get dressed up." She gave Naruto a rose.

"Okay let's get going." Naruto said.

He had a black long sleeve shirt with his hitate tied around his neck. Sakura pulled him out of the house making Naruto run with her. She didn't care about Naruto forgetting to close his door.

"Sakura where are we going?" Naruto asked getting no answer.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura stopped.

"He might be on a mission isn't he?" He told Sakura who grabbed his arm running again.

They neared the cemetery while Naruto questioned Sakura. Naruto forgot that it was his birthday when he asked Sakura a something.

"Sakura you didn't answer my question. Where is Sasuke? He is on a mi-"He stopped seeing a tombstone with a familiar name. His eyes widen.

"He won't come back Naruto. You saw his body." She told Naruto.

Flashbacks entered Naruto's mind. Sasuke's bloody body on Naruto's hand. His eyes closed with blood on his face and body. A large wound placed on his chest. His body cold in the blonde's hand. Naruto stood there straight staring at the stone.

"Naruto, it's alright." Iruka neared Naruto about to hug the boy who flinched at the contact.

_Life goes on._

Itachi and Sasuke kept on fighting each other till you saw a sword on someone's body. Naruto and Sakura along with Kakashi ran to the site. Seeing about two swords in the middle with people holding their chest. Naruto ran to catch Sasuke who smiled. Itachi seemed to die right away.

"Sasuke…" He said. "Sakura!!" The pink haired kunochi gasped at the wound.

She tried to help the best she can but she nodded at Naruto.

"It's too late Naruto… I can't do anything anymore." She said backing away.

"No, this can't be." Naruto said. "You can't leave me alone!" He cried.

"Naruto, I will always love you." Sasuke told.

"Don't speak!" Naruto cried. "Save your energy." He added.

"I'm always there for you no matter what." With his last energy he kissed Naruto's lips.

He lied back down on Naruto's arms touching Naruto's cheek. Naruto grasped the hand with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, I love you." He told with a sincere smile.

"Love you too." Naruto told.

"Glad to hear that." Sasuke smiled closing his eyes.

His hand fell from Naruto's grasp falling to the floor with a limp. Naruto cries louder holding Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" He cried.

Sakura saw Sasuke's happy smile crying. Kakashi closed his eyes crying too. Naruto kept crying.

_Don't leave me._

Naruto kept a shocked look in his eyes his face indescribable while Sakura shook him.

"Naruto answer me." She called.

His body didn't react. His heart died on them already.

"Naruto!!" She yelled.

Her voice never reached his ears anymore.

* * *

Well this is my sasunaru one-shot... Was it good or what n did you cry? Well please review!


End file.
